


Glory and Gore go hand in hand

by Ginny_Lovegood



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: Clary and Izzy have been dating for a little over four months when Izzy decides to break it off. Alec and Magnus play matchmaker to get them back together.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	1. Or maybe people are jerks

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Lorde. Not really sure why I picked it, but I did.
> 
> So there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Lorde

Clary sat down at the first table in the Lightwood-Bane Bar. During the day it was a coffee shop. She was waiting for her girlfriend, Izzy, to show up. Clary was wearing a green plaid shirt with Mom jeans. The shirt was smeared with streaks of paint.

Clary pulled out her phone. She sent Izzy a quick message.

_Clary: Iz, where the hell r u_

As soon as she sent the message, her phone dinged again. She looked down at it, annoyed.

_Iz♥️: Nearly There!_

Clary frowned. Something must be really wrong if Izzy was using capitalization!

Suddenly the bell on the door dinged and in walked Clary's girlfriend, Izzy. Izzy looked magnificent as always in a black tank top and dark jeans. And of course no outfit of Izzy's would be complete without her signature 6 inch heels. It was perfect for the sunny weather outside.

"Hey Babe!" Said Clary, getting up to talk to Izzy.

"We need to talk." Said Izzy gravely.

Clary looked at Magnus and Alec, who were peering over the edge of the bar and pretending not to be overhearing. Alec was Izzy's brother, and Magnus was his husband.

"Alone." Izzy added.

"Come On!" Said Clary, and she dragged Izzy outside and down to the park at the end of the Street. 

♥️💔❤️

"What is it? Do you need to move? Oh no, do you have cancer? My God, tell me Izzy!"

"Well... I think we should break up." Izzy said softly.

"What?" Screeched Clary.

"Well... Don't take it personally." Izzy said.

"Don't take it personally? Izzy, you are- were- the first person I ever loved! Why are you doing this?" Izzy opened her mouth to speak. "You know what? I don't even care. If you want this to be over, it is over. I hate you, Isabelle Lightwood!" With that, Clary burst into tears and started running to her apartment, which was just beyond the park.

As soon as Clary got home, she unlocked the door and ran to her bed in tears, leaving the door wide open, as she sobbed. 

♥️💔❤️

Izzy ran into the bar/coffee shop and collapsed at a table, starting to cry. Magnus and Alec exchanged a look.

Alec walked over to Izzy. "What happened, Izzy-Fizzy?" He asked, using hr childhood nickname.

"We broke up-p..." Izzy hiccupped. 

"What? But you loved her!" Alec said, surprised. 

"That was the problem." Izzy said sadly. 

" What?" Said Alec. " I am going to go over to Clary's apartment and figure out why she broke up with you!" He frowned angrily. 

"No...Alec. ALEC! ALEC?!?" Izzy cried. 

It was too late. 

♥️💔❤️

Alec stomped onto the second floor of the building, where Clary's room was. He stopped outside her door, which was wide open. He started to knock when he heard crying coming from inside. He walked inside, past the living room/kitchen area and through a door to the bedroom. There was Clary, her red hair strewn over the pillows, wet with tears. 

"Clary?" Alec asked, genuinely surprised. "You seem sad. Why did you break up with Iz?" He was not expecting this!

"Ask your sister." She said, a muffled voice into her pillow.

"Why would I ask her why you broke up with her?" Alec frowned. There was something he just wasn't getting.

Clary laughed bitterly. "I don't know what you are talking about. She broke up with me. It was the first time I had ever actually cared that much about someone! I want to marry her, Alec! And what did she do? She broke it off. I was planning engagement- but she broke it off." Clary's voice was rough, and she had been all cried out. "But if she doesn't want me, I shouldn't want her."

"Izzy broke up with you?" Said Alec. Clary nodded." She still loves you, Clary. I think maybe she was overwhelmed. You should try to get back together! She loves you more then anyone else, though she hides it!" 

"Perhaps she should of thought of that before she broke things off." Clary said matter of factly.

"But-" Alec started. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have to cry myself to sleep because the love of my life just left me. The door is that way." Clary said, turning over and pulling a blanket over the clothes that had seemed so fun at the start of the day, and now looked childish. "That was why Izzy had broken up with me," Clary thought. "Because I am so childish." 

♥️💔❤️ 

"Why did Clary break up with her?" Asked Magnus on Alec's return. 

"Apparently Iz broke up with her." Alec said. "And I think she is right." He nudged the lump that was Izzy with his foot. "Why'd you do it? You broke her little heart!" 

"I-I don't know. I love her. And I think that she doesn't deserve me. She should find someone else, who is a good person!" Izzy stammered. 

"Well, it sounds like you broke up with her because you love her, and she thinks you broke it off- her words, not mine- because you don't love her." Alec sighed. "Iz, you are such a mess." 

"So you still love her?" Magnus asked tentatively. When Izzy nodded, he went on say "So why don't you text her and say that you want to get back together?" 

"Because the last thing she said to me was 'I hate you Isabelle Lightwood'! I hate being in love with people. Romance is Stupid!" Izzy sighed angrily. 

"I know!" Magnus said knowingly. "Operation Clizzy is a go!" 

"Clizzy?" Izzy said.

"Your ship name." Alec supplied.

"Oh, so like Malec." Izzy said, sticking her tongue out at Alec. 

"Do you want help getting Clary back, or not?" Said Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments, even if they are negitive! Please tell me what you really think


	2. Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sticking with the Lorde theme

Clary peeked around the corner of the bar/coffee shop. When she didn't see Izzy, she ran inside. Magnus had told her that he wanted to discuss "possible future mates," whatever that meant. Knowing Magnus, it was a chance to show off about how well he knew all the local lesbians and bi women.

"Clary!" Said Magnus as she ran into him. "I'll be just a minute! Could you grab the spare table from the supply closet?" Asked Magnus cheerily.

"Of Course." Clary groaned. She went over to the closet and stepped inside. The door slammed shut and she heard the lock click.

"Magnus? Alec?" She called, stopping herself in the nick of time from calling Izzy.

"You are locked in this closet with Izzy. Until you sort out your differences, the door is staying locked! " Even though Clary couldn't see Alec, she could tell he was glaring as he said the last line.

"What?" Protested another voice from inside the closet. Must be Izzy.

"That's right!" Tutted Magnus. "You guys are in the closet and you need to get out of it! Bit of a double meaning, perhaps?" Said Magnus knowingly.

He was referring to the fact that Izzy and Alec's parents didn't know Izzy was bi. 

Clary could hear them laughing as they walked away from the door.

She reached over and flicked on the light. Izzy was sitting on the floor in all of her godly splendor. She was wearing a sleeveless cocktail dress.

Clary took a deep breath in as a bright blush spread to the roots of her hair. This was going to be hard. 

"So, what do you think we have to talk about?" Asked Izzy.

"Hmmmmmmm, maybe the fact that you dumped me and broke my heart? " Clary said sarcastically.

She softened when she saw the sad look on Izzy's face.

"Why did you do it, Iz?" Clary asked.

"I loved you too much." Izzy started to cry. "You shouldn't want to spend the rest of your live with a - a - a closeted idiot like me!"

"Iz, I get to decide who I spend my life with. Besides, you aren't any closeted idiot. You are my closeted idiot!" Clary grinned.

Izzy crossed the small supply closet.

"Can I kiss you?" She breathed. Clary nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Just as Izzy put her lips on Clary's, the door opened.

Alec looked sheepish as Magnus said "Sorry, we hadn't heard anything for a while, and we thought you might be -" He noticed what was happening. " Well, I guess you figured things out."

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments... So please comment!


End file.
